


in the wink of an eye

by Crollalanza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: That he winks with both eyes is not the first thing Yuuri registers about Victor when he appears in his parents' hotel. No, that would be the fact that he's there. In Hasetsu. Naked. The wink is the furthest thing from Yuuri's mind as Victor wades towards him, not even bothering to wrap a towel around his waist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first episode and while Iwas entranced by the skating (and Victor's bum) I was intrigued by Victor winking with both eyes ...

He winks with both eyes.

It’s not the first thing Yuuri notices when the Victor Nikiforov stands up in the hot spring, greeting him with an outstretched hand and a smile.

No, the first thing he sees is the water glistening off his chest, dripping down,

down,

down,

(he has very fair hair on his stomach, it’s soft, silvery and ...)

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri yelps, and turning on his heel, without so much as a bow, he runs from the room.

Or he would have but the floor is slippery under foot and his glasses have steamed up so what actually happens is that he slides inelegantly across the tiles and lands on his butt.

And as if that’s not humiliating enough for a man who’s supposed to possess a sense of balance, this particular act of buffoonery is in front of his idol.

Victor Nikiforov is here.

He’s naked.

Nude like a classical statue.

With absolutely no fig leaf, so he isn’t Adam. There probably isn't a fig leaf big enough any-  _NO!  DON’T LOOK!_ – his brain yells at his eyes.

Adonis, perhaps.

Or Narcissus bending over the water, with Yuuri squeaking an echo.

Not only that, but he’s wading out of the bath towards him.

Or he was. Yuuri squints a little(even as he’s scrabbling on the floor like a beached seal flapping around on the sand hoping to get back to the sea before he’s harpooned) and casts a covetous look at the god striding towards him.

He’s _still_ naked, because despite the towel he’s grabbed from the side, he’s used that to drape around his shoulders.

“You are hurt?” Victor asks, solicitous in his faultless, accented English.

“Not really. I’m ... uh ...” He stares up – right up, trying to avoid the mid-line gaze – into Viktor’s face, hoping it’s not considered ill-mannered to stare directly upon a god. “I’m used to falling.”

“Yes, I remember,” Victor replies.

Effortlessly slowly, he runs his fingers through his wet hair. It doesn’t stay in place, but the damp tendrils spike across his forehead and graze his cheek. “And you have a little more padding there than you did when you first arrived on the circuit, eh, Yuuri-san?”

The honorific surprises him. Not because it’s wrong, but because Victor has delivered the line in Japanese – heavily accented it’s true, but he’s still speaking Yuuri’s mother tongue.

And he’s here.

In Hasetsu.

And still naked.

“You remember?” he gargles. “Uh ... what do you remember?”

“Hmm?”  With a flick of his wrists, Victor at last begins to cover up, tucking the towel around his waist until it hugs his sharp hipbones.

Grabbing another towel, Victor rubs it through his hair. “I remember a boy from Japan arriving on the circuit. He was talked of as a possible rival, so of course I was intrigued. I watched his practice sessions, saw a sense of rhythm peculiar to him, and an odd step, the skate blade slant as it cut into the ice. Faultless when no one was watching. A disaster in competition.”

He switches back to English. “You spent more time on your arse in competition than on your feet. But that should not be your concern now. We all fall – it’s the price we pay for trying to attain perfection. Without effort, there’s no failure. Without failure, no success.”

Yuuri blinks, trying to make sense of the words, and to rifle off a reply equally astute and profound. But all he can manage is a garbled question. “You watched my sessions.”

“Mmm.”

“I never saw you.”

“You would not have done,” Victor replies. He twists the second towel into a turban, then turns away towards the wooden bench and slides his feet into the bath slippers provided. “I stayed at the back, but even then, you were never aware of the audience until it came to an event. _That_ was your downfall.”

“What?”

Bending down, Victor stretches out a graceful arm, fingers elongating as he traces Yuuri’s jaw.  His fingertips are wrinkled from the bath, but the gesture is smooth and delicate, and Yuuri feels heat rise in his cheeks. “You should be aware of everyone and everything,” he whispers. “It can only improve your performance, Yuri-san.”

And then he winks. Again. With his right eye.

And that’s when Yuuri notices because whenever he’s watched his idol, whenever he’s seen him on camera, or noticed the way he greets his myriads of fans, Victor has always flicked his hair before flashing them a wink from his left eye.

One side is calculated, one instinctive, he thinks.

But Yuuri’s not sure which is which, or even if he wants to know.

“Are you going to stay there all day?” Victor drawls. “Only now that I’m warmed up, I wondered if we could ...”

“Uh ... hmmm... what?” His question is faint because Victor’s gaze is less benevolent now, boring into his mind. And Yuuri prays Victor can’t see the images flashing through his head of a sculpted body, fair downy hair trailing down his stomach, and rivulets of water running off his chest.

Victor smiles. His lips twitching upwards for the minutest of moments. A blink and you’ll miss it barely there smile, but it’s enough to deepen  the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“If we could what?” he rasps.

“Go to the rink,” Victor says, and offers his hand to pull Yuuri to standing. “We need to skate... together, so I can see _every_ one of your moves.” His hands stray to Yuuri’s shoulders and he stares deeper into his eyes, before finally winking for the third time.  “Close up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. This is my first for the fandom, so I'd love to share thoughts with you.


End file.
